De Perdas e Separações
by Mimi Granger
Summary: [Oneshot]“Você nunca foi do tipo que segue regras, Severus. Nunca foi do tipo que se submete a tabus.”Mas mesmo assim, ele continuava dizendo que não era certo. HGSS


**N/A:** Primeira HGSS. Não tenho o hábito de ler fics desse shipper, portanto não sei como costumam ser as fics deles. Talvez tenha ficado muito irreal, não sei. Espero que gostem. R&R (e sintam-se a vontade para criticar).

**Disclaimer:** Tudo o que eu possuo são problemas que afetam meu espírito e me levam a escrever coisas desse tipo.

* * *

**De Perdas e Separações**

_Mimi Granger_

"Você merece mais do que eu".

Hermione estacou e olhou com dureza para o homem à sua frente. Mas que droga, ela estava cansada dessas discussões, de sempre acabarem caindo no mesmo ponto. Será que ele não percebia que ela o amava? Esfregou com força a mão no rosto, secando a pele quente e molhada das lágrimas. Um suspiro misturado com uma risada zombeteira foi a única resposta que conseguiu dar.

"Você é jovem, inteligente, há uma vida inteira lhe esperando. E ela não _deve_ ser ao meu lado".

"Acontece, simplesmente, que eu não _quero_ seguir os meus deveres, eu quero seguir meus sentimentos! E você também quer, eu sei disso!" Ela soltou o ar, cansada. "Você nunca foi do tipo que segue regras, Severus. Nunca foi do tipo que se submete a tabus."

Severus Snape ergueu os olhos das próprias mãos e encarou a garota impaciente que andava de um lado para o outro de sua sala de estar. As lágrimas que ela antes havia tentado segurar rolavam soltas, as mãos iam parar enterradas nos cabelos. Ela já gritara, berrara, e a raiva estava sendo substituída por angústia. O fogo da lareira atrás iluminava o contorno de seu corpo, aquele corpo tão conhecido, e ele sentia uma vontade gigantesca em levantar-se do sofá gasto e aperta-la contra si. Ela era tão bonita, e tão jovem! Pelo menos se as coisas fossem diferentes... Ele queria que fossem diferentes...

"Certas coisas precisam ser feitas. Nós dois juntos, Hermione, é tudo o que eu mais e menos quero, ao mesmo tempo. Eu queria ficar com você, mas não que você ficasse comigo. Eu queria que as pessoas aceitassem, eu queria que a sua vida não fosse destruída por uma escolha desse nível. Mas ela será. Ela será, Hermione, não interessa o quanto você diga que não se importa. Você se importará, e depois será tarde demais para voltar".

Ele lutava para manter uma aparência indiferente, de quem dá desculpas vagas e não liga. Mas ele ligava. Conhecera com ela um mundo totalmente diferente do que estava acostumado. Quando estavam juntos, era como se nada mais existisse, e ele se dava ao luxo de passear no país das despreocupações, sua mente vagueando em quanto ele necessitava do conforto que Hermione fornecia, de seu calor, de seu apoio. De seu amor. Porque ele, pelo menos, a amava. Era à sua maneira, fria e gélida, indiferente e distante, mas era amor. Apesar de ele nunca ter dito.

E então ele se lembrava de quem era. Das suas diferenças. Da impossibilidade disso tudo o que estavam vivendo, do erro que cometiam. De onde vinha cada um, e para onde iriam. Ele precisava, por mais doloroso que fosse, fazer com que esse destino não fosse o mesmo.

Hermione estreitou os olhos e precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para fazer a voz sair baixa e em tom de ofensa – tudo o que ela mais queria, nesse instante, era gritar. Mas não gritou, não iria adiantar.

"Quem você pensa que é para dizer o que eu devo ou não devo sentir, com o que eu devo ou não me importar? O livre-arbítrio existe para fazermos as nossas escolhas, e arcarmos com as conseqüências que delas virão. Eu fiz a minha, Severus. Eu sei aonde ela irá me levar, e eu assumo as responsabilidades. Na minha vida quem decide sou eu. E eu preciso de um motivo mais plausível para mudar de idéia do que simplesmente 'isso é errado'".

Severus se impacientou e levantou do sofá, a mão correndo pelos cabelos. Ela não percebia que ele a gostava tanto que abria mão do que mais queria para que ela pudesse ser feliz? Ela não percebia que a sua vida cairia em ruínas no momento em que essa escolha fosse consumada, e que o seu maior desejo era que a vida de Hermione Granger fosse a melhor possível?

"Eu quero que você seja feliz. Só isso."

"A minha felicidade está com você!" Os olhos ardiam, a face estava vermelha, os cabelos estavam desgrenhados. E ela aumentava o tom de voz mais uma vez, tentando fazer com que ele entendesse. Qual era a dificuldade? Era quando estavam juntos que seu mundo completava, quando se separavam que tristeza a corroia. Eles passaram a fazer parte da vida um do outro de uma maneira inesperada e completamente imprevisível, mas agora era difícil lembrar como era antes. _Os opostos se atraem,_ não era o que as pessoas sempre disseram? Ela o conhecia melhor do que ninguém, ela sabia do que ele precisava, ela o entendia, e ele a ela. Apenas ela sabia o outro lado do ex-professor, e queria que assim fosse para sempre.

Mas ele não cooperava. E era por o conhecer e compreender tão bem que ela tinha consciência de que ele não desejava um final, também. Apesar disso, constantemente voltava com a conversa de que a diferença de idade era muito grande, de que os pensamentos e o modo de vida deles não combinavam. De que eles não podiam estar juntos, de que seria uma catástrofe quando descobrissem. Ela se enfurecia, ele mantinha o mesmo tom indiferente, e a discussão nunca chegava a um final. Geralmente, a mesma acabava com roupas atiradas no chão e peles ardentes, mas nunca era concluída. E ela estava se cansando disso. Queria que ele entendesse que ela se arriscava por ele, que passava por cima de coisas que, na sua visão, não eram mais tão importantes, e que juntos dariam um jeito das vidas se encaixarem. Severus Snape era persistente, porém.

A sua reação quando ele se exaltou foi de certa perplexidade, pois era geralmente esse papel era dela.

"E a minha está com você! Mas droga, Hermione, eles irão pegá-la! Irão mata-la apenas para me atingir, e eu não suportaria! Eu não suportaria te perder, porque eu te amo!".

O olhar de Severus era frio como sempre, distante como sempre, mas Hermione conseguiu captar um vislumbre de dor, também. Seu lábio inferior tremia e a respiração era descompassada. As palavras a atingiram com tanta força que ela se sentiu tremer também, duas lágrimas caindo lentamente de seus olhos para as bochechas já marcadas. Um silêncio se fez. Nenhum dos dois haviam, nunca, dito. Hermione sentiu paz e ao mesmo tempo desolação em seu peito.

"Maneira estranha se de amar," murmurou "me mandando embora".

Ele suspirou com pesar e se atirou de volta no sofá, esfregando os olhos com as mãos. Podia ouvir o vento uivando do lado de fora, as folhas de árvores caídas no chão sendo arrastadas. Ficou ali de olhos fechados por algum tempo.

E quando os abriu novamente, ela já havia ido. _Melhor assim_, pensou. _É o melhor para todos nós. É o certo_.

Mas o certo não o deixou dormir a noite inteira. Inquietava-se pela falta do corpo dela ao lado do seu. Incomodava-se por saber que não voltaria a ser completo, não sem ela. Mas, principalmente, enraivecia-se por ser tão covarde e não querer arriscar. Ele desejava poder ser ignorante e não saber o que aconteceria se juntos permanecessem, queria não ter senso da realidade. Queria viver em uma fantasia. Queria ter tido a capacidade de impedi-la de ir, ou melhor, de nunca ter ao menos insistido. Ela estaria aqui, agora, e o mundo estaria em ordem.

_E ela provavelmente estaria morta dentro de pouco tempo_. É. Era melhor assim, ele sabia.

O que ele não sabia era o que a tinha feito desistir. Severus Snape nunca fora um homem de muitas palavras. Eles se entendiam como ninguém com olhares e silêncios. E ela compreendera, no momento em que ele dissera as palavras que ela tanto queria ouvir – apesar de não ter respondido -, o quanto isso o custara. O quanto ele estava disposto a fazer com que ela fosse embora de sua vida para sempre.

Então ela iria. Com o coração sangrando, com a alma gritando que não, ela iria. Para sempre. Sentiria dor, saudades, tristeza, mas se acostumaria. Todos se acostumam, no final. É como se estivesse perdido a mão direita. Estranharia no começo, ficaria revoltada, acharia o mundo injusto, mas com o passar do tempo o próprio corpo faria da esquerda duas mãos. O corpo se conformaria e aprenderia uma nova maneira de se viver, compensando a perda com as novas habilidades da mão restante. E era isso o que levava o ser humano a evoluir, era isso o que o impedia de ficar eternamente sentindo falta da mão direita. Era uma questão de hábito. Por mais que doesse.

Alguns dias depois, foi o coração dele que sangrou e a alma dele que gritou, quando soube. Pela primeira vez em anos, uma lágrima rolou pela face, indo se alojar no fundo do peito. Ela se fora. Ele ainda não havia assimilado a idéia de não poder mais tê-la para si, e estava sendo obrigado a encarar a realidade de que nunca mais a teria nem de longe. De nada adiantara tentar protege-la – seu tempo na Terra terminaria logo de qualquer jeito, se ele acreditasse nesse tipo de coisa.

Ele a perdera. Talvez tivesse sido o seu amor quem a matara, ele nunca saberia. Ele não saberia em que estado de espírito ela estava aquele dia, se lutara o suficiente pela vida, se pensara nele. Ele sabia apenas que continuava amando-a, que continuaria, e que o tempo não mais poderia ser aproveitado. Sabia que uma parte de si morrera junto, naquele dia da briga, e que outra parte se fora junto com a alma dela.

Sabia que seria a vez do seu corpo aprender a usar apenas a mão esquerda, enquanto a sua mente desesperada queria apenas se lembrar de como era quando a direita ainda existia. Doía, como doía. Mas era tudo uma questão de hábito. Por mais que doesse.


End file.
